


lost in japan.

by killmongersgurl



Category: Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	lost in japan.

Adonis hadn’t slept in three days.

Three whole fucking days.

72 hours. 4320 minutes. 259200 seconds. 259200000 milliseconds.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to sleep or that he had kept himself awake for three days straight on purpose. He  _needed_  sleep and this no sleeping shit was starting to take a toll on him, more specifically on his training. He could barely keep his eyes open, his reflexes had slowed down, and he had a terrible headache that just refused to go away. He was a worldwide heavyweight champion, and worldwide heavyweight champions couldn’t just walk around all sleep deprived. Not for no good reason, anyway.

Except he did have a reason. A perfectly good reason.

You.

Well, not really  _you_. Per se. More like his body’s reaction to being without you.

Adonis was just so used to having you with him and beside him as he slept. You were like his own personal stuffed animal: soft and shit. Squishy. You smelled good, too. And you were in Japan for a business trip. The thought alone was enough to piss him off. What the fuck did you have to do all the way over there that you couldn’t do in Philly? With him? In his bed and in his arms?

 _Ugh_.

There that headache went again. That incessant pounding in his head just wouldn’t go away. It showed up yesterday afternoon and refused to go away no matter what he did, even though he knew that the only true solution would be a good night’s rest. He was so fucking tired. But he couldn’t sleep. Not if you weren’t with him—which you weren’t.

He wasn’t too proud to admit that he was a big old baby when it came to you and everyone knew it. His mother, Rocky, the people down at the gym, and especially you. It wasn’t like he wanted to be a baby with you or that he didn’t try to keep himself from being a baby with you. It was just that… he simply couldn’t sleep without you next to him. Point blank. But why should he hide or be ashamed of how much he loved you from anyone? You were his woman and if he missed you so much that he couldn’t sleep, then he would stand proudly in all of that. Because he absolutely did. Miss you, that is. He missed you a lot.

And you…

You were probably the most perfect thing he’d come across, and he wasn’t just saying this. There was truly no other person or creature who could hold a candle to you, and because of this, he was sure that you were the most perfect being he would  _ever_  come across. No contest. As such, he couldn’t honestly say that this admittedly stupid situation came as a surprise to him. It was a pretty pathetic thing to come to terms with, but he fully acknowledged that this entire thing started the moment you stepped onto that airplane. How was he  _not_  supposed be sleep deprived without you with him?

Adonis just wished that you were with him. The only reason he was so sleep deprived was  _because_  you weren’t with him, because you were all the way across the world for a business trip. In Japan. He personally believed that your business partners over there could have made the trip to handle their shit with you in Philly so that he could get some sleep. He was fully aware that he was acting childish, that this was baby shit, and that he was a grown ass man. He was the current heavyweight champion of the world and the son of a legendary boxer, for goodness’ sake, but the fact that he missed you remained.

Adonis just couldn’t sleep without you.

Which was why he was currently standing outside of your hotel room.

In Japan.

This was the most impulsive thing he’d ever done, without a doubt. One minute he was trying to fall asleep and the next, he was on a plane over to you. All because he couldn’t sleep. And now it was three in the morning. In fucking Japan.

Hesitation kept him from raising a hand to knock on the door before he rolled his eyes. He took 16 hour flight over to Japan because he couldn’t sleep and was literally there, in front of your hotel room’s door. There was no point in hesitating now. So he raised a hand to knock on the door.

A few moments passed before the muffled sound of shuffling feet touched his ears, followed by a short groan before you opened the door. His stomach turned with excitement at the sight of you. There his beautiful, soft and squishy, perfect ass girlfriend was. The lights of your hotel room were alternatively dulling and brightening above your head. Although the lights were bothering his tired eyes, the constant shifting did make it look like there was a halo placed  _right_  on top of the scarf tied around your head. Just seeing you standing in front of him and wearing a promotional hoodie from one of his fights seemed to lift his headache—ever so slightly—simply because his name was on it.

 _Creed_.

It made him wonder why he hadn’t formally given it to you, yet.

“Donnie?”

The sound of your husky voice, rough from sleep, pulled him out of his daze. You looked much too worried for his liking. Your eyebrows were doing that  _thing_ , the one where they knitted in the middle and made that tiny little knot into your skin.

You looked so fucking cute.

Adonis understood how bad this situation looked. The two of you should have been on opposite sides of the world, but there you were, standing in front of her in Japan. Of course you were worried. He wanted to assure you and let you know that everything was okay, but he couldn’t lie and say that it wasn’t nice to have someone care so deeply for him—it was nice to have  _you_  care so deeply for him, so much so that he was stuck thinking about how adorable you looked looking up at him like this. He knew that you couldn’t help how cute you were, but damn it, he couldn’t help appreciating it. He swore on his life that he could feel the universe imploding around the two of you as he continued to watch you. You made him feel like a river of lava had erupted directly from his heart with the strength of Mount Vesuvius. You made him feel like he had the entire Amazon River coursing through his veins. You made him feel like he had the brightest star in the galaxy—the literal sun—sitting right on his ass and pushing him forward in every aspect of life.

You made him  _feel_.

Adonis wanted to do the same for you. He hoped that he did the same for you. Every second of everyday, he wished to do the same for you. He wanted to make you the happiest, most content, most satisfied, most unwanting, and most loved being in the universe.

“H— Hi.”

 _Hi?_  And a stutter? After three sleepless days of separation followed by 16 hour flight to Japan, this was what he had to present to his perfect and loving girlfriend?

“Donnie,” you repeated, your voice soft and confused. You seemed too tired to have noticed his stutter, although he was pretty sure you would remember and tease him for it once you got enough sleep. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“And your mom? And Rock?”

“Both good, babe.”

“You?”

He shrugged.

“I can tell,” you began as you raised a hand to rub at your eyes, yawning with a nod. “You look like shit.”

A chuckle spilled from his lips as he watched you.

 _You are in love, boy_ , his mother would have sung teasingly after laughing at the exchange.  _I don’t care how many hours you spend training inside of that ring and fighting. Love is something none of that could have ever prepared you for, I assure you._

A moment passed as you watched him, your head falling to the side. A tinge of confusion was beginning to seep its way into your worry-filled eyes and your eyebrows were on their way to doing that  _thing_  again. You know, the one where they knitted in the middle and yadda–yadda–yadda.

“You been skippin’ out on sleep, pretty boy?”

Adonis hated to see you so worried, especially for him. He wanted to lie and tell you, no. That he was okay and that he was getting ready to do his own promotion for a possible fight in Tokyo, and just wanted to surprise you since he was in the area. But he could never lie to you. Not to you. Never to you.

“Yeah,” he confessed with a grin, although this grin was a sheepish and embarrassed one. He raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck while glancing at the room behind you. That bed was probably so comfortable. It probably smelled like you, too. “Kinda.”

“Well, what are you doing  _here_  and not in your bed?”

“I—uh—I couldn’t sleep.”

You shook your head with a short sigh. That look of concern was slowly fading from your face. ‘Unimpressed’ wasn’t even the proper word to encapsulate the way you were looking at him. “You couldn’t sleep so you take a 16 hour flight to Japan to wake me up? Did you wanna make sure that I couldn’t sleep either or something? So we can be awake together? Is this you tryna be romantic?”

Adonis understood that you were upset and cranky. He woke you up out of your sleep in the middle night in another country. Normally, he would have said something smart right back and drawn you both into a petty argument that would only end with you sitting on his face, but he was just so tired. He had no energy to spare. All he could do was shrug and take your shit. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he repeated lamely. “I missed you.”

“Rich people shit,” you spat.

“You rich, too, since you with me.”

“I make my own money, Adonis.”

“Oh, I know, Miss I-Do-Business-In-Japan.”

“I’m not the one taking flights across the world in the middle of the night because I can’t sleep!”

“ _One_  flight,” he corrected before a yawn of his own interrupted him. He blinked the tears away and shook his head. “Not flights. And I told you, I missed you.”

With a shake of your head, you crossed your arms to focus all of your attention onto him. You arched a brow. “I thought I was supposed to be the spoiled one.”

“Come on, you know you can’t be the only spoiled one between us.”

A tiny smile pulled at the sides of your lips as you watched him curiously. Another chuckle escaped you, short and quiet this time. The sound made him feel about as light as a full eight hours of sleep.

“You got your own room?” you asked.

“Nah. Came straight over here.”

“How’d you even know my room number?”

“People at the desk gave it to me for an autograph.”

A laugh escaped you, one that made him smile. He loved hearing that shit. It was cheesy, but the sound of your laughter kept him going.

“I… I can’t sleep without you. You soft and shit,” he spoke, echoing his own previous musings. “Squishy. And you smell good.”

There was so much more that he wanted to say. He wanted to be profound and explain just how much of an effect the lack of your presence had on him. He wanted to tell you that he couldn’t focus while training and was getting his ass beat by beginners for rookie mistakes, that he had to start taking public transportation and hiring drivers because he was falling asleep behind the wheel, and that his mother wouldn’t leave him alone for not getting enough sleep. He wanted to tell you everything he felt the moment you opened the door and revealed yourself to him, how perfect you looked wearing that hoodie and the scarf on your head, and how he wished that the two of you were in Las Vegas so he could just give you his last name right then and there because he didn’t want to wait any longer. But he couldn’t say any of that because his brain wasn’t working. He was too fucking tired because he hadn’t slept in three days.

Three. Whole. Fucking. Days.

72 hours. 4320 minutes. 259200 seconds. 259200000 milliseconds.

But a little smile touched your lips, because you got it. You got  _him_. Just like you always did, something that always made him so glad. So when you took a step closer to him, he immediately pulled you into his embrace, shutting his eyes and hugging you close with a soft groan.

Soft and shit.

 _Squishy_.

Adonis buried his nose into your neck and took a deep whiff of your scent. His body immediately began to relax. Three days and sixteen hours worth of tension that were locked up in his joints was slowly being released as you slipped a hand underneath his shirt, the soft padding of your fingers drawing nonsensical patterns into the warm skin of his lower back. You made him feel good—warm and toasty, like thoughts of love. He could feel that river of lava from deep within his heart explode. It left an everlasting spark of fireworks in its place and–and–and…  _Shit_ , you had him standing there in a hallway in the middle of Japan at three in the morning with his nose wide fucking open. He was so far gone. You  _had_  him—he was absolutely yours—and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with you.

You raised your head to kiss him. It was slow and lazy, a clear sign that you were both tired and in desperate need of sleep, but it was just enough to tell that you both missed each other. He placed one last kiss onto your lips before pulling away to place a host of kisses onto your forehead, then another host on your cheek, followed by another on your other cheek. You grabbed for his arms. You always made sure to tell him how much you loved them, calling them his weapons. This motivated him to train harder and as tired as he was, he couldn’t deny how good it felt to have your nails digging into his skin through his shirt like that.

“ _Mh_. Donnie, baby,” you whispered. A soft and stuttering sigh fell from your lips, a sound that made his stomach turn in a good way. He couldn’t help moaning in response. He loved hearing you like that. “Don’t— Don’t start something. It’s too late.”

Adonis simply smiled against your cheek. He knew you could feel it.

“I missed you, baby,” he spoke into your skin. He just couldn’t stop saying that shit. He knew that he sounded corny and sprung, but shit. He couldn’t find one fuck to give. He  _was_  sprung and he was in love with you, so he had to tell you that he missed you and he was going to make sure that you knew it well. He placed another lingering kiss onto your cheek, groaning at the sound of your soft hiss. “I missed you so much.”

“It’s only— It’s only been three days.”

“Felt like a month.”

You snorted. “Don’t be so spoiled.”

That was what he always said to you right before he presented you with a new gift. It was funny to hear it being used against him for once.

You took his face into a hand, holding it away from you and keeping him from bringing his onslaught of kisses to your neck. After this, you placed a kiss onto his lips, one meant to relax him. It was so soft and so lingering that all he could do was smile as he watched you look from one side of the hallway to the other, using the distraction to place a quick kiss onto your temple. You were probably looking for a random fan or paparazzi sneaking pictures. You still weren’t used to that; not like he was. Once you were satisfied, you took him by the hand and led him into your room before locking the door.

Adonis immediately kicked his shoes off. He shed his jeans and shirt before placing them onto the arm of the couch; he would clean up once he got some sleep. After this, he followed you into the bedroom and climbed into bed with you. As soon as he took you into his arms, he was in bliss, spooning you and slipping a hand underneath your hoodie to grip your stomach. You used to hate that. He understood, but like you both noted: he was just as spoiled as you were. He liked your stomach and thought it was nice, so he was going to grab onto that nice shit.

Soft and shit.

 _Squishy_.

You were so fucking perfect.

He could already feel himself falling asleep and that annoying headache had finally gone. This felt right. His body would finally receive the rest it needed, and maybe he could even start training seriously again. This felt  _so_  right. All he needed was you.

“D.?”

The sound of your voice was soft and light like a lullaby. All he could do was hum in response as he dozed off.

“I missed you, too.”

A lazy smile stretched across his face. He could feel it. He probably looked crazy, but he didn’t give a fuck. Not only was it dark in the room, but he could actually and finally feel sleep coming. Even more importantly?  _You_  were with him. He finally had you.

With that final thought, sleep took Adonis away.


End file.
